1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a receiving device for accommodating a connector.
2. Description Of The Related Art
In conventional connectors which can be accommodated in a receiving device or which are protected against ambient effects by way of a receiving device, are on the one hand conventionally fixed by latch connections which act opposite the insertion direction or latch connections which act opposite the joining direction of the plug and socket, often a secondary interlock being additionally provided in order to prevent detachment of the plug from the socket as much as possible [sic]. The latch connections must be made stable and are designed to prevent release of the connector even over a longer service life, especially creep of the plastic material arising as a technical problem.
Receiving devices of the generic type are used especially in the detachable linking of electrical or electronic devices which are required for operation of a vehicle with an electric or electrically supported drive, for example hybrid vehicles. The particularity in these applications is that considerable currents flow through the connector. Furthermore there is the constraint that the connector must be able to accommodate very high forces in the insertion and/or joining direction. In known connectors or receiving devices for connectors these forces are often accommodated via an additional locking clip.
Moreover a fuse as a current carrying element should be provided in the line set and in the case of exceeding a given voltage value and/or current value breaks the electrical connection between the current generator and the collector. In this case the fuse must be replaced by a new fuse. When the fuse is replaced there is the serious danger that the operator will come into contact with the possibly still energized poles of the current generator, for example of a hybrid drive, and in doing so will be exposed to a current shock.
Therefore one skilled in the art is faced with the task of configuring the receiving device for a plug and socket connection such that a fuse installed in the line set can be easily replaced without the danger of an electrical shock in case of protection.
Moreover one skilled in the art is faced with the task of creating a functionally simple possibility by which a connector can be safely and easily inserted and at the same time high forces can be accommodated in the insertion and/or joining direction.